Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour
' Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour' is the Wii Game on Augest 27, 2016 Modes * Groove Circuit Mode * Free Play Mode * Wii Balance Board Mode * Relaxed Mode * Hypermove Mode * Workout Mode * Training Mode * Dance'n Defend * Records * Options Characters Main Dancers *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Sailor Moon *Neptune *Aqua *Aang *W.I.T.C.H. *Bakugan *MajorTom *KidChaor *ChaotiKween *PeytonicMaster *Krystella *Klayotic *Yugi *Seto *Tea *Tristan *Mai *Maximillion Pegasus *Dante *Lok *Sophie *Zhalia *Chase Suno *Bren *Jinja *Beyal *Dax *Seth *Melosa *Erik *Kara *Adam *Pokemon Trainer *Pretty Cure *Vegeta *Phoenix *Ben 10 *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Fillmore *Ingrid *Danny Phantom *Neil *Ella *Buzz *Helen *Joe *Sherry *Azalea *Kid *Putts *Grace *Gene *The Sims Dancer *Fillmore *Ingrid *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *White Mage *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *Little Mac *Bowser *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Unlockable Dancers *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Bowser Jr. Styles *Single *Battle *Multi *Sync *Friendship *8 Player Song Lists *RANDOM *Katy Perry - Hot N Cold *Britney Spears - Gimme More *Hall & Oates - Adult Education *Amerie - 1 Thing *Rancid - Last One to Die *Vampire Weekend - A-Punk *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love *Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? *Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body *George Michael - Careless Whisper *Anjulie - Boom *Junior Senior - Move Your Feet *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - The Cowgirl Twirl *Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry *Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing *Ne-Yo - Closer *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not *James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) *Ke$ha - TiK ToK *Madness - Night Boat To Cairo *Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything *Latino Sunset - Mamasita *Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) *Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes - Run the Show *Stevie Wonder - Superstition *Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I Like It *Hot Chelle Rae - Tonight Tonight *Dschinghis Khan - Moskau *Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You *Ricky Martin - Livin' la Vida Loca *2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) *Michael Bublé - Sway (Quien Sera) *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star *Taio Cruz - Dynamite *Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls *Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" - Satisfaction *Calvin Harris - Summer *Mumford and Sons - I Will Wait *Cobie Smulders - Let's Go To The Mall *Robbie Williams - Candy *Bunny Beatz - Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out *Disney's The Lion King - Be Prepared *Train - Hey Soul Sister *The Blind Boys of Alabama - Welcome *Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 *Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine *All Saints - Pure Shores *Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) *Boney M - Rasputin *The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name *Charleston - Mugsy Baloney *Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer - Give Me Everything *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance *The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up *Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Wish I'd Could Do Tricks Like That *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *Owl City - When Can I See You Again? *Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life *a-ha - Take On Me *Sergio Mendes ft. The Black Eyed Peas - Mas Que Nada *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) *Corona - Rhythm of the Night *Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia *Orianthi - According to You *Bob Marley - Could You Be Loved *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You *Carrie Underwood - Good Girl *Britney Spears - Toxic *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... *Jessie J - Domino *The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go *Ole Orquesta - Jambo Mambo *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) *Kool & the Gang - Jungle Boogie *Selena Gomez and the Scene - Love You Like a Love Song *Adam Lambert - If I Had You *Skrillex - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *The Blackout Allstars - I Like It *Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life *Europe - The Final Countdown *Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg - California Gurls *The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian *The Trammps - Disco Inferno *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - We're Gonna Clean Up Our Town *Jason Derulo - It Girl *Dimmu Borgir - The Sacrilegious Scorn *Earth, Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions - Boogie Wonderland *The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men *Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero *Wilson Pickett - Land Of 1000 Dances *Jack Jones - Love Boat *Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker *Wisin & Yandel Ft. Jennifer Lopez - Follow the Leader *Konshens - Jamaican Dance *Imposs Ft. Konshens - Feel So Right *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Have You Ever Seen the Rain? *Daft Punk - Da Funk *C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East and West *Snap! - The Power *Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova *Cee Lo Green - Forget You *Ester Dean - Let It Grow (Celebrate the World) *Louis Prima - Just A Gigolo *Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough *Village People - Y.M.C.A. *Megadeth - Symphony of Destructioin *Donna Summer - Hot Stuff *Harry Belafonte - Jump in the Line *Bananarama - Venus *Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) *Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat *One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful *Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand *Sacha Baron Cohen - I Like to Move It, Move It *Outkast - Hey Ya *Michael Bublé - Sway (Quien Sera) *LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem *Imposs ft. Konshens - Feel So Right *Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back *Army of Lovers - Crucified *Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? *Smash Mouth - All Star *Robyn & Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat *Cody Simpson - La Da Dee *Run DMC & Aerosmith - Walk This Way *Willow Smith - Whip My Hair *Hot Chelle Rae feat. New Boyz - I Like It Like That *Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck *Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl *Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova *Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals *ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Sorcerer - Dagomba *Rihanna - Only Girl (In the World) *New Boyz feat. The Cataracs and Dev - Backseat *Bollywood - Katti Kalandal *Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way *Sentai Express - Spectronizer *Flo Rida feat. David Guetta - Club Can't Handel Me *Duck Sauce - It's You *Kiss - I Was Made For Lovin' You *Nickelback - Photograph *Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Digitalism - Idealistic *Modjo - Lady Hear Me Tonight *Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! *Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat *Sublime - Santeria *They Might Be Giants - Istanbul *Far East Movement feat. The Cataracs and Dev - Like a G6 *2 Unlimited - No Limit *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up *Alex Clare - Too Close *Sammy - Some Catchin' Up To Do *The Blues Brothers - Everybody Needs Somebody To Love *Tyler Shaw - Kiss Goodnight *Yolanda Be Cool and D-CUP - We No Speak Americano *Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas *Panjabi MC - Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) *Bog Bog Orkestar - Isidora *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - You and Me *Trickski - Beginning *Los Angeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo *Tourbillon - Break the Chain *Tomboy - Superstar *TRF - Crazy Gonna Crazy *東方神起 - Purple Line *Naoki-Ex - Resonance *Shinichi Osawa - Our Song *Happa-tai - Yatta! *EG-Project - Anata Boshi Konami Originals *U.T.D. and Friends - Lesson by DJ *MC DDR - Lesson2 by DJ *Dr. DDR - Lesson3 by DJ Unlockable Songs *The Lonely Hearts - Touchin' *NM feat. JaY BeE (JB Ah-fua) - Open Your Eyes *DANNY D - STAY (Joey Riot Remix) *The Remembers - Unity *The Sweetest - CANDY (UFO Mix) *TOMOSUKE feat. Adreana - Dreamin' *true dreamer - let it out *Latenighter - Mess With My Emotions *NM feat. Melissa Petty - My Love *DJ Yoshitaka feat. Robert "RAab" Stevenson - The Lonely Streets *NAOKI - Will *The Lonely Hearts - Heavens and the Earth *800 Slopes - Hold Tight *GAV - I Want Your Love (Darwin Remix) *Trance Star - Confession *U1 feat. Justin Caylen - I Like This *NAOKI - Brilliant 2U *Dribble and Spitz Music - Tomorrow Hill *U1 - Such a Feeling *nc feat. NRG Factory - Freeze *NM feat. Zach King - In Your Love (Almighty Remix) *Jun feat. Sonnet - This Night *NM - Keep On Movin' *Carlos Coco Garcia - La receta *NM PRESENTS - FREE *NM feat. Malaya - Here I Go Again *nc feat. Eddie Kay - Be With You (Still Miss You) *Jun feat. Rita Boudreau - No Matter What *D-crew feat. Matt Tucker - We Can Win the Fight *Black Rose Garden - THE REASON *TONI LEO - LOVING YOU (Epidemik remix) *J-Ravers - B4U (The Acolyte Mix) *NAOKI feat. Yasmine - INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix) *NAOKI - Celebrate Night *NM feat. Andy Littlewood - NO CRIME *Stepper - I'm Flying Away *Freeman - Little Steps *DJ Yoshitaka feat. Michaela Thurlow - SUPER HERO *DJ Taka - Desert Journey *Sparky - The Beat *Jun feat. Godis (Heather Twede) - Racing with Time (NAOKI's 999 remix) *TAYA - REACH THE SKY (Orbit1 remix) *NM feat. Heather Elmer - Closer to my Heart (jun remix) *J-Ravers - 1998 (Sparky 2006) *W.W.S. - LOVE SHINE (Body Grooverz 2006 Mix) *Wendy Parr - Habibe (Antuh muhleke) *DIGI-SEQ-BAND2000 - Somehow You Found Me *Nintendo Wii U - Super Smash Bros. *TЁЯRA feat. 宇宙戦隊NOIZ - KYOKA-SUIGETSU-ROW (DDR EDITION) *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Yu-Gi-Oh! Boss Songs *Jun - SUPER SAMURAI *Jun - SILVER☆DREAM *Chaotic - Chaotic *Rayman Legends - Castle Rock *Rayman Legends - MARIACHI MADNESS *Rayman Origins - Shooter (Food World) *White Wall - Pluto The First *Naoki Underground - Osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!- Difficults *Beginner *Basic *Difficult *Expert Course Musics *Destiny Dance Course Music *Night Storm Course Music *Beat Motion Power Course Music *Ready! Steady! Dance! Course Music *Encapture! Course Music *Beat Fixation Course Music *Dreaming Air Course Music *Force of Nature Course Music *Power Storm Course Music *Decade Course Music *Keepin' Up Course Music *Worldwide Course Music *Crazy Squall Course Music *Sunshine Effect Course Music *Fusion Course Music *Optimist Run Course Music *Hi-5 Dance Course Music *Non-Stop-Pop Course Music Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Boston *Rain Storm *Cold *Colors *Fiesta *Kalos Pokémon League *Mario Galaxy *Lylat Cruise *Boxing Ring *Wii Fit Studio *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Circuit *Yoshi's Island *Delfino Plaza *Duloc *Transylvania *Jibberish Jungle *Desert of Dijiridoos *Gourmant Land *Sea of Serendipity *Mystical Pique *Band Land Unlockable Stages *DDR *Oscillator *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Substance *Knowledge *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Thunderstorm *Culture *Safety *Clash *Eureeka *Sensor *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Gracie *Newbie *City *Reversion *Retroversion *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *R.S.V.P. *Ultracode *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air *Chaotic *Warp *Decade *WarioWare Inc. Gallery *Gallery: Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Stage Tour